The Bank Job
“'The Bank Job'” is the eleventh episode in Season 1 of No Good Nick and the first episode of Part 2. Plot Summary Ed brings Nick and Molly to the bank for Take Our Daughters and Sons to Work Day, while Liz and Jeremy ask questions at the social services office. Full Plot Nick confronts her father about him lying to her and exploiting her by making her pay for his mistake. Tony unwillingly discloses to owing $100,000 to the Mob. Nick then aims to gain more money in order to keep her father safe. Tony rebukes her for deciding to continue, but Nick ignores him. During breakfast, Ed wants to bring Molly to Overton Bank’s Take Our Daughters and Sons to Work Day. Molly tries to get out of it while Nick is interested due to how much money she may receive out of it. When Nick takes an interest in it, Ed decides to bring her. Because of Nick, Molly forces herself to go. Afterwards, Jeremy pressures Liz into finding out more about the file he got from the Oregon State Department of Records. This causes Liz to confront Nick. Nick jokes about getting a reconstructive surgery, before claiming that she doesn’t know why there’s a different picture. After Nick is able to convince Liz to call Dorothy in order to find out the truth, Nick calls Dorothy to inform her that they have a “Code Liz.” During Take Our Daughters and Sons to Work Day, Nick asks a lot of questions during the tour of the bank, including questions about its security. Liz calls Dorothy to try to find out the truth. Dorothy tries to explain that it is because of a mix-up. Liz calls Jeremy while he is in school and apprises him of what Dorothy had told her. Jeremy persists and persuades Liz to ask questions at the Child & Family Services office. Liz reluctantly agrees to take Jeremy and herself to the office after Jeremy gets out of school. Nick finds a moment alone with Ms. Louis, the bank manager, where she tries to find out her personal information. With the information, Nick tries to make a transfer but she is interrupted by Ed. She is upset to learn that she can’t transfer any money. Ed takes Nick and Molly to the safe-deposit room. Inside, they see Ms. Chang with a $150,000 necklace. Nick and Ed get the idea to have Ms. Chang consolidate all of her accounts to the Overton Bank, but Molly thinks Ms. Chang is not a nice person. At the social services office, Liz and Jeremy receive a fake file of Nick that confirms her credentials. Jeremy is also in shock when he sees Dorothy, who he thought was fake. Unbeknowst to Liz and Jeremy, Dorothy got help from Cheryl to clear up confusion about Nick’s file. At the bank, Nick manages to get an internship and Ed is very proud of her which causes Molly’s jealousy to grow. Meanwhile, back at the Thompson home, Jeremy has a hard time believing that he was wrong about Nick. Later in the day, when Ed tells the family how impressive Nick was at the bank, Molly is hurt. Ed figures this out and the two have a conversation, with Nick eavesdropping. Molly admits to feeling like Nick is replacing her. Ed reassures Molly that she is unique and that the family just needs to create room for Nick. Nick enters the room and lets the both of them know she never wants to get in between their father-daughter relationship. Ed leaves so that the girls can talk. Nick tells Molly that she likes “bank stuff.” Molly apologizes for being jealous while Nick says she is glad the two are close. They hug. Nick and Paul meet up. Nick asserts that she doesn’t like the Mob’s actions before Paul warns her to not be late for payment next week. Tony calls Nick and Nick tells him that her new job at the Overton Bank is beneficial for them. Lastly, Dorothy grows suspicious with the information she gained from Liz. With this, she deduces that Nick has been conning behind her and Sam’s backs. It also convinces them that they need to keep an eye on Nick. Cast Main Cast *Siena Agudong as Nick Franzelli *Lauren Lindsey Donzis as Molly Thompson *Kalama Epstein as Jeremy Thompson *Sean Astin as Ed Thompson *Melissa Joan Hart as Liz Thompson Recurring Cast *Eddie McClintock as Tony *Molly Hagan as Dorothy *Jonathan Silverman as Paul Guest Cast *Robinne Lee as Helen *Christine Ko as Ms. Chang *Devika Parikh as Shirl Quotes Other Information Continuity *This episode takes place two weeks after the previous episode. *The events of “The Catfish,” “The Pig in a Poke,” “The Glim Dropper, and “The Jam Auction” are mentioned. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Part 2 Category:Part 2 Episodes